Wolf's Shadow ::story 1::
by BlackFireProdigy
Summary: A wolf demon hunter is on the loose, but where's the wolf demon? Hiei seems to find interest in the new girl, but doesn't even know it. What surprised await the girl, and what are her feelings for Hiei? R&R! HieixOC. Used to be: Ookami's Kumori
1. New Mission

This is the first chapter, although, I must admit, it's short, but I assure you that they will get better and it'll be like most FanFics. I hope you all like this FanFic and enjoy its comedy and romantic stylings.

* * *

It was a normal school day for Yusuke and Kuwabara; they met up with their friend, Ume, and Keiko. Botan appeared, along with Hiei and Kurama, and gave Yusuke yet another mission, this time the detectives were to look for a demon. He had strange powers and whose identity was unknown. He was able to suck the life out of any human he came in contact with and was able to lure humans into his grip with a special power and that every time he killed a human, their liver was taken. Ume was used to having her friends run off on missions leaving her behind then filling her in later, but not this time, she was sick of it. 

Yusuke,"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for not asking me to join in on your mission of course!"

Kurama,"You do realize that it will be dangerous?"

"So what, you do this all the time, I'm twice the brains and brawn that Kuwa-baka is!"

Everyone had no choice but to agree. They all let her in on it but se was to stay in a safe distant if anything was to happen. Hiei just stood there watching them argue and coming to an agreement, suddenly he just piped up," This is getting tiring and annoying, I'm leaving to find something worth while to do."

With that he leaped on to a branch of a tree and disappeared.

"We don't need him anyways," Kuwabara murmured.

Ume just rolled her eyes and left as well, a few seconds later she was hit on the head. She turned around and saw Botan hitting her on the head with her oar.

"Where do you think you're going! You have school!"

"So…..? All those teachers are bakas anyways."

Suddenly Yusuke pipes in,"If we have to go to school and suffer, you have to too."

Ume cursed under her breath, "Whatever, let's get it over with."

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Ume all head to their school while Kurama turns and goes in the other direction and starts running to make it in time for class.

* * *

As you have probably noticed there is a new character, Ume, she is 15, short black hair, and likes martial arts. Thank you for your time, enjoy the rest of this FanFic! 


	2. New Student

I have made my 2nd chapter not to long after the first one, since I have nothing better to do. This chapter is longer than the first one, they'll get slightly longer or maybe not, but they'll get better.

* * *

Finally Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ume, and Keiko reached school. They were all in class doing the usual, Yusuke was looking at the ceiling, counting the tiles, not paying any attention what so ever, Keiko was listening intently, Kuwabara was trying to understand what the teacher was teaching but couldn't, and Ume was reading a comic that was hidden behind her history book. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Hiei came through and the teacher announced that he was the new kid! The gang stared in amazement; Hiei was actually in school uniform, the three thought it was funny but most of the girls in the class thought he was handsome and hovered all over him. Luckily, the teacher told them all to sit back down. During gym the four ditched class and Hiei explained his presence in the school.

"I'm stuck here because of your new assignment, I have to help and Koenma found it amusing if I went to the same school as you humans and I'd help if anything were to happen."

Yusuke wasn't able to hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing, Kuwabara didn't even bother to hold it in, he just laughed and pointed at Hiei. Ume just stood there thinking over how the mission was so dangerous that Hiei was told to go to school with them to be on watch. She looked up at Hiei, grabbed his cheek and exclaimed," HOW KAWAII!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed harder and so did Ume.

Later on in class Hiei was barely able to pay attention to the boring lessons, he knew about everything those teachers were teaching. School was finally out and Botan came back with more details on their new assignment. It turns out more humans have had their life sucked out of them and Spirit World checked the corpse, it was caused by the same demon.

"This is getting dangerous," she warned, "Are you sure you want to continue with this mission Ume?"

"OF COURSE I'M STICKING WITH THIS!"

Hiei smiled at her enthusiasm. They went on their way, they all went home.

The next day Ume was on her way to school when she saw Hiei asleep in his usually spot on the same ol' tree. Ume threw a rock at him and Hiei awoken. He glared at Ume and asked," What was that for!"

"We have school remember?"

"I was trying to forget."

Suddenly a rattle in the bushes nearby was heard. Hiei brought out his katana and Ume

was in a fighting stance. A hooded figure appeared, she looked t Hiei ready to fight, and then looked at Ume, he then just ran off but not before he left his mark. He attacked Hiei and drained some of his life but Ume knocked him away before he was done. The figure ran away and Ume was stuck with an unconscious Hiei.

Hiei woke up with a start, he saw some woman tending to his wounds.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, good, you're finally awake. Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Eto, but you probably know me as Ume's mother."

"…. Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary that is in the dojo that my husband owns. It is also where we live. Ume is in her room, you could go and see her if you wish. She put up quite a fight; she just wouldn't go to school and leave your side. I personally thought it was sweet. Ume is teaching her class, you see, she helps her father teach martial arts so children and her father teaches the more advanced classes."

Once he heard this comment he tried to get up, although it took a while due to the injuries. He went to look around. He saw a man teaching a class of children and thought,

"He must be Ume's father."

He saw a room labeled "Keep out or be killed."

"That must be it." He thought.

He opened the door and there he saw Ume, she was on the floor, she seemed to be drawing something, Hiei stepped closer to get a better look, it was a picture of him while we was sleeping. Ume looked up and saw Hiei.

"Uh…Hiei, What are you…What the? Um…Didn't you read the sign!"

She pushed him out and came back out 5 minutes later; she was back in her normal clothes. She grabbed Hiei and dragged him out o her dojo; she led him to her favorite hangout in town. There they ordered lunch and Ume tried to explain why she was in a drawing that picture but all she got out was got out was "I…well…you see…well, I…" she began blushing."Oh forget it. I'll explain it to you some other time."

"Hn."

"For once I'm glad you don't listen to humans talking that much." Ume gave out a little giggle.

Hiei just continued to stare at Ume. "Whatever."

"Heh."

They ate their lunch and went on their way. Ume headed back to her dojo explaining she had promised to help her father with the dojo, so she was allowed to skip school for the day. They said their good byes and left.

* * *

I thought that was a pretty good and romantic chapter, funny too, although it was still kinda short. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. Buh-bye! 


	3. Ume's Anger

Here's chapter 3, it's the longest so far, it is a lil more than 4 pages on my Microsoft Word, although I did have double space….Anyways, here's the FanFic.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you guys yesterday?" was the first thing Hiei and Ume heard from Yusuke and Kuwabara when they got to school.

"Hn," was Hiei's reply.

"We were attacked and Hiei was injured, I had to bring him back to my house and treat his wounds."

"At her house eh? You didn't do anything to her did you?"

Next thing Kuwabara knew, he was sent flying by Ume's uppercut. Yusuke watched as Kuwabara flew like a bird. The bell rang and everyone went into school although it took some effort to drag Yusuke back in.

"AHHHHHHH, don't make me go back!!!!"

As Ume was in the classroom she looked out the window, she was distracted by a bird that came by once in a while (actually anything was able to distract a person from the boring lectures of the teacher). Suddenly Ume saw something outside that frightened the lil bird away. It was that same figure once again. Ume saw it for only a split second, she wanted to warn the others but the teacher was watching her closely (about time the teacher realized no one was paying any attention, sadly, she notice Ume first) Ume could not do anything but watch the demon as he got away without the punishment of hurting Hiei. Suddenly she remembered how Hiei was hurt the last time she saw the figure. Anger boiled up in here and jumped out of the window to chase it (by the way, the class in on the third floor) and landed on her feet. The class watched in amazement while Hiei jumped out as well, chasing after Ume. Yusuke and Kuwabara took the long way as the teacher was yelling at them.

Ume, still angered, chased as fast as she could possibly go. She was closing on the demon, she felt it. She turned into an alley and saw him. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara followed. When they reached the alley but found nothing but some garbage, they screamed out Ume's name several times but no answer came. Hiei pulled off his bandana to reveal his Jagan Eye; he searched for Ume and finally found her. She was just a few blocks away, Hiei rushed off to help her without saying anything to his fellow teammates.

"Why do I care so much whether this girl is hurt or not?" he questioned himself.

He just figured that he was concerned about being put into Makai Jail for not helping her even though he had that chance, but in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't the reason.

He found Ume in the arms of the figure, he grabbed out his katana and sliced the demon, he let go of Ume and ran off. Ume was slightly hurt and bleeding, she saw Hiei and fell over. Hiei rushed up to her and caught her.

Several hours have past, Ume awoken in Suuichi's (Kurama's) house. Her friend's did not wish to bother Ume's parents with Ume's minor injuries so they took her to Kurama's house after school.

"Hate to tell I told you so but…"

"Ok Kurama, you don't have to rub it in."

"Have you decided to stop this before your injuries get any worse?" Hiei wanted to know.

"You guys are just waiting for me to call it quits huh? Sorry to disappoint you but that ain't happening. You always get these in lil fights and get injuries too, if you guys get hurt, you don't call it quits either!"

Everyone was expecting her to back down after getting hurt but I guess she was very determined.

"Just don't rush off like that without telling anyone, you might get hurt again." Kurama warned.

Ume nodded and tried to get up but with no prevail. She had no choice but to stay at Kurama's house for the time being. She asked if Kurama minded but he didn't. Ume was given a phone to call her parents.

"Can I stay a Kur-, I mean, Suuichi's house? .............Thanks Mother. Ok, don't worry Mother, I'll be fine….Yea, I'll be fine, uh huh….ok, I will. Bye." she hung up, "Thanks for letting me stay here Kurama. "

Later that evening the two sat down, Kurama into his studies and Ume was busy laying on the bed thinking about some things.

"Hey, Kurama, do you think I can use your computer? I need to look up something."

"Uh…sure."

"Thanks."

She left to find the computer, when she did she got on-line she got a sudden e-mail from a stranger, it was addressed to her and not to Kurama. She didn't know who it was from but curiosity got the better of her and opened it. She went to the site and discovered a page full of history on some of the strangest things she has ever seen. She saw something that caught her eye, but before she read anything about it Kurama came in and she had to close the site. Because she wasn't allowed to use the computer at her house, for some weird, and unknown reason she had no choice but to look at the site some other time.

The night was over before she knew it and found herself asleep on the chair next to the computer.

Since I'm running outta ideas to put in these lil parts, I'll just get on with the FanFic from now on. Later.


	4. Strange Senses

This is chapter 4! Yay! Ok, to the FanFic. :racehorse music:

* * *

Ume was used to waking up in strange places, it help for travelers but she isn't exactly going around the world. She always used to sleep walk when she was younger and would always leave a mess behind her, it always seemed as though she was looking for something. Anyways, she woke up and saw Kurama.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"..?"

"Wait a second, this isn't my room…"

She sat there trying to remember what happened, when she finally remembered she apologized to Kurama. She looked at the clock nearby.

"WHAT! I'm gonna be late for class and I can't afford ANOTHER tardy! Gotta go Kurama, I'll see you soon!"

"Give the others my 'good mornings'"

"Will do!" is what Ume shouted out while running.

With that, she raced off to school as fast as she could. She was outside the building, the gate was closed and lock, Ume had no choice but to jump over it, she managed to and saw her class from the ground floor. She saw Kuwabara stare down at her, then he turned his attention to the tree near the window.

"What's so interesting outside Kuwabara?" the teacher's voice rang.

"Nothing."

The teacher looked out the window only to see nothing of any concern.

"Hmmm…pay attention got that?"

Ume was hidden behind the tree, she started climbing and got up to the top, and she reached it and jumped through the window Yusuke opened. Without the teacher even noticing she slipped into class, when the teacher wanted someone to take the attendance record to the office, Ume volunteered so she'd be able to check her name as 'present.' As she left the class she saw and some of the students bored, asleep, and less interested(than usual) in the teacher's lessons. She also saw a new kid, some boy who all the girls…and some of the guys (that's just wrong)…were swarming all over him. She just left and shrugged it off.

"What was up with everyone today?" she asked the others,"They seemed I don't know…strange…"

Yusuke replied to that comment and question.

"What do you mean? Aren't they always like that?"

"Besides, what do you mean by '…strange…?'" asked Kurama with a concern look.

"You're just a beginner, quit worrying."

"I don't know, I guess I didn't have much of a good rest last night (which she knew was a lie, she slept like a baby last night, she was lucky Kurama had said nothing)."

This is what she had said, but she knew something was going on, because, like Hiei had said, she was just a beginner in these missions, she doubted her senses and just ignored them but they didn't seem to go away. As Ume was on her way back home she ran into Hiei.

"Don't you think you should stop doubting your own senses? You may be getting Sprit Awareness, and it seems yours are better than Kuwabara's."

"But you said yourself that I was "just a beginner."

"If I said you were the weakest and most pathetic fighter I have ever seen, would you believe me?"

"…..No, I wouldn't BELIEVE you, but I wouldn't be surprised if you said it.. Anyways, so what do you think of my theory, unless it's another lie."

"I wouldn't completely put it out of the question, but could also be a trick. For now, it's in neutral. Better than nothing."

"Sure, sure, did you discuss this with Kurama?"

"….Yeah, he said that he'd keep an eye out for anything suspicion at his school and around town as well."

"That's good, what about the other two?"

"Asked The Detective, he doubted it still. As for Kuwabara, I didn't even bother to ask, even if I wanted to, he probably wouldn't have understood and I couldn't find him anyways."

Ume began to stare at Hiei for several seconds.

"What?"

"That's the most you've ever said to me since we've met."

"Hn."

"Never mind, anyways, back to the case. I guess it makes sense that Yusuke doubts it, after all, Keiko was one of the people who I thought there was something wrong with, I guess he's in denial."

"The Detective has too big of a weak spot for his friends and for his heart, it's going to be his undoing, if he keeps believing in such foolishness, he'll just be killed."

Ume rolled her eyes.

"..."

"Anyways, I should be getting home, you wanna head to my place, and we have plenty of extra room while no classes are being taken. It's only for one night, you gotta try sleeping in something else besides that tree ya know? Why do you like that tree so much anyways?"

"You've forgotten already?" he said coolly and calmly.

"FORGOTTEN ABOUT WHAT?"

"Never mind, if tell me why you were drawing a picture of me, I'll tell you why I like that tree so much. Anyways, I'll stay at your place if you stop bugging me to go."

"OK! But I'm not telling you why I drew that picture, got that? Not by a long shot."

"Same here."

They just kept on walking along the road leading to Ume's house/dojo, not saying another word to each other.


	5. Hiei's Spot

As you have read, Ume gets a new power, SPIRIT AWARENESS! YAY!

* * *

"So what do you think this thing you're sensing is?" Kurama questioned.

"If I knew then I wouldn't have called you all here to figure it out, now would I have."

"You know, you're a weird girl, for all we know, that could be the case." Kuwabara stated.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

Yusuke remained silent thinking about Keiko, he finally spoke up.

"Whatever it is, if your senses are right, then Keik- I mean, a bunch of people are in danger."

They all stared straight at Yusuke.

"What! Why is everyone staring at me?"

"It's just that you haven't said anything since I brought up this whole 'bad feeling' thing; and that was, what, 5 days ago!"

"I just didn't have anything much to say I guess."

Everyone gave him doubting looks but continued with the conversation.

"There is no point of me staying here if no one here can come up with an answer or if everyone chooses to try and avoid the subject with minor distractions." the fire youkai said.

He wanted to leave and that's exactly what he did.

"Psh-"

"We all know what you're gonna say Kuwabara, you're gonna say, "We don't need him anyways." That's always what you say. It gets old." Ume butted in.

The kitsune finally said something,"Hmm…I think I just thought of something, we have to find Hiei and get him to the science lab at my school."

"Sure, does anyone know where he is?" the detective spoke up.

Before Yusuke even got to finish his sentence, Ume was off to find Hiei. She didn't really even need to look for him, she already knew exactly where he was.

"Where's she going?" Kuwabara inquired.

"She must know where Hiei is." Kurama replied.

"Hey Kurama, you've known Hiei the longest, how come YOU don't know where he is?" Yusuke commented.

"…. Maybe we should concentrate on the mission. Yusuke I need you to go get Keiko and bring her to the science room at my school, Kuwabara, you come with me."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the two said in unison.

Yusuke got to Keiko's house and knocked on the door. Keiko's father opened it and said that Keiko had a fever and Yusuke shouldn't come in. Yusuke said it was an emergency, before Keiko's dad could say anything, Yusuke rushed in, grabbed her, and ran out.

Kuwabara and Kurama hit the streets of Japan. The two eventually found what they were looking for. Kurama pointed to the corpse of a human and said that he needed to get some kind of DNA sample from the corpses for him to prove his point.

"What, exactly, is it that you're trying to prove?"

"You'll see. The problem is that how are we going to get close enough?"

"I'll take care of that."

Kuwabara jumps in front of everyone and pointed off to the woods nearby and said in a loud voice, "HEY EVERYONE! THERE'S SOME DEAD GUY OVER THERE! I THINK I SAW THAT GUY ON T.V. !"

Everyone rushed away quickly.

"You've done this before haven't you? Nice job though, Kuwabara."

Kurama took some samples and headed for the lab.

_In the mean time…_

Ume looked ran past several restraunts, she ran past cafés and shops. She turned into the woods, and came to an opening. There, in the trees above Ume's head, she saw him, she found Hiei. She threw a rock and it got his attention.

"I knew you'd be here."

"What is it that you want?"

"Kurama figured something out, he said for us to meet at the lab."

"I see." he leaped down from the tree. "Here's one question for you. How did you know I was here, it wasn't that long that I left, you must've already known where I'd go and came here. Am I right?"

"Maybe it was a lucky guess…."

"I'm not that easily read, you couldn't have just guessed.

"Ok, I had this feeling, I just knew that you where here, after all, you ARE always here. I just assumed this is where you would go this time."

"Do you know why I like this exact spot, on this exact spot so much?"

Ume shook her head.

"I thought not, this is where I was sleeping, exactly here, at 3:52 p.m., when the detective called me down and introduced me to you, where we first met and exchanged our first words."

"I don't know what to say…I…."

"Anyways, we should get to Kurama's house, that kitsune might have some useful information. He could have some to save the human world, or useless information, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Oh brother.."

They just stood there for a second, suddenly they both laughed a little. They stared and ran off to the lab. They left just before the crowd that Kuwabara sent away, came running into the open space to where the two were.


	6. Confessions

They finally reached the lab; the other three were already inside waiting for them. Kurama was studying the samples from the skin carefully and Keiko was sleeping in the corner.

"Hey Yusuke, I didn't know your girlfriend snores."

"Well, I didn't know you had a boyfriend named Hiei. You learn something new everyday huh?"

"Hey, I-"

"Will you two stop arguing, I'm trying to figure out what's in this sample here!" the kitsune spoke up.

Neither of them said a word from there on.

"What are you trying to do fox?" Hiei asked questionly.

"I'm trying to figure out if this corpse the same sickness or what ever it is, as Keiko."

"So what you're saying is that Keiko's life, and a buncha other peoples' lives are in danger?" Yusuke asked with concern.

"If it leads to that conclusion, yes."

"We'll find out pretty soon huh?"

"…."

"Hmm…Sorry Yusuke, I hate to say it, but, it's the same. They match."

"…THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS, KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE THIS….."

"Do you believe his lil act?"

"Nope, oviously he's more concerned about Keiko's well being, more than he is about everyone else's."

"Baka nigen."

"Maybe we should get Keiko to a safe place and figure this out before this spreads."

The others nodded and Yusuke stopped talking to, what he though, everyone.

"Alright, where should she stay? Maybe she can stay at my place, my mom's never home anyways. She's too busy getting drunk so no one will be home to get sick too."

"Good idea."

A while later, after dropping Keiko off, they headed to Ume's place to discuss the problem.

"This should be a good place to discuss the problem, no one ever comes when there are no lessons going on."

"HELLO! UME! WHERE ARE YOU DEAR! I NEED HELP IN THE KITCHEN!"

Ume fell to the floor having sweat drops fall from her head. "I stand corrected."

She got up to help her mother and the guys started to converse.

"What do we do about this problem, if we fail Kurama and I will be sent back to Makai Jail, and I'm not going back there."

Right outside, Ume's father was listening.

"Don't you think you should wait for Ume before you start talking about all this nonsense. I was expecting you people to be up to something but I wasn't expecting THIS."

"What are you talking old man!" Yusuke shouted out.

"I sent Ume away with the help of her mother so I can eavesdrop. If Ume was here, she'd notice me in a second."

"NANI ( meaning "WHAT)!" they shouted.

Ume was carried in, her collar of her shirt held up by her mother.

"This is way past the line, if you talk about demons and stuff, I'd be worried as is, but with all these things happening, and what happened…"

"?"

"I mean-"

"It's ok, we had to tell her sometime, you see, we are not really your parents."

"WHAT!"

"It's true, we found you under the arms of your REAL parents. They were dying and they reached out, grabbed your…uh…"father" here by the collar and told him to take care of his child. Your REAL father said he was a demon and he wanted us to take good care of you. Your fath-….this man here, was quite mad at such a request, especially trying to take care of a demon, the same thing that had given him that wound on his hand. Since then he was never able to hold a sword again. Well-."

"Let me explain the rest."

The wife did not disagree.

"After that I trained in martial arts but that's not the point. I started to see that you were innocent of such charges, not all demons are bad like how all humans are not angels. I saw the potential in your abilities and thought you, I guess we can say that you kinda grown on us. Anyways, your parents were from Makai, they seemed to be running from something, to protect you maybe, but they were hurt to save you and they let you into our hands. That's why you were never allowed to use the computer, someone kept on trying to "help" you learn this all. We are not sure who that person is."

"Are you sure that's not a lie too?" she mumbled. "…..What kind of demon am I? ..."

"You're a wolf demon."

"I always wondered why she liked wolves so much when she was younger…and still does for that matter and why her hearing is so well." Yusuke whispered to his friends.

"…."

"You think she heard me?"

"…."

"Why did you keep this from her all these years Mr. and Mrs. Eto?" Kurama asked, reminding Ume's parent that their daughter's friends were still in the room.

"…We didn't think she was ready to know…"

"I wish you would've told me sooner, maybe I would have known why I had all these strange dreams of demons that were bleeding, why I wanted to save them. It would have stopped the dreams…."

Ume turned to the door, she turned her heels and ran for it. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know one thing, she wanted to get away as far as possible, from her so called "parents," away from the lies. She ran away from the fear of her friends rejecting her and she ran away from everything she had ever believed in.


	7. Running Away From Everything

Got nothing to put here so I'll just say hi to everyone and that this FanFic is coming to an end shortly, maybe 3 or 4, if you are lucky there will be one of those "Afterwards." Anyways, get back to reading this FanFic (in my opinion) is too good to waste time reading this, so get a move on!

Ume just kept running, from her so called "family," from her friends, from her old life, from the life she thought she knew pretty well.

"I didn't need them anymore; I won't go back, not for my friends, not for my family, not for anything. Not even for Hiei." this thought was all that was going through her head, she kept playing those words over, and over again and she wasn't going to stop until she was out of town, away from her ex-home.

_In the mean time..._

The five were staring at the tracks Ume had left behind her. Ume's mother burst into tears and Ume's father tried to calm Ume's mother down, although it was hard because he was just as devastated as she was.

"We gotta go after her!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What's the point, after such a shock she wouldn't listen to us. She'd be so shocked that she would ignore the world around her all together, she doesn't have much of a choice at the matter."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Kuwabara shouted at the fire demon's face.

"Yes Hiei, what are you talking about?" Kurama asked the one half koorime (ice demon).

"Get away from me and I'll explain what I mean."

Everyone stepped back.

"She has been going through a hard time; I once knew a wolf demon actually. He turned into a full wolf demon when the first full moon appears after her fifteenth; apparently, tonight is the night of the next full moon, and first since her fifteenth birthday. She is suffering from this transformation and is blinded to see what the reality is. She is going to push everything and everyone away until she transform and when she does she will be nothing but a mindless, blood-thirsty wolf demon. She will not remember us or anything of her previous life."

"Dammit." Yusuke screamed out.

"How are we going to stop her?"

"There are quite a number of things we could do. We could try to make her keep away from the light of the moon, we can let her transform and pray we could turn her back to normal, she could transform and, with much doubt, control herself and change back, or…."

"Well?"

"We could kill her before she transforms."

Everyone shuddered.

"We can definitely rule that one out."

"Yusuke, if she does transform and can't be turned back no matter what we do, we must finish her."

"No worries Kurama, we are gonna save her." Yusuke said sticking his thumb up.

"Then we should go right away." Hiei said as he began to leave before the others.

_Ok, back to Ume now…_

She was now in the middle of the woods. She stared back, she saw how far she had run, she couldn't believe it, the sun was already going down and she barely felt tired after all that running. She was beginning to feel sick to the stomach. Suddenly a rattle in the bushes was heard. She turned around immediately but was knocked to the ground before she turned all the way.

Once again it was that same stupid demon figure.

"Not you again, leave now, I'm not in the mood-"

"Of course not." he cut Ume off. "You were lied to for so many years, you have been a demon and you didn't even know it, after al these years…."

"What? Wait…how did you…you're…you're the one who knew, the one my-…My human father was talking about, the one that's trying to make me found about my past. Wait, I've seen you before, you are the new kid I saw in class (see chapter 4). You've been draining the life and hurting my classmates, haven't you?"

"I'm flattered that you know and recognize me."

Ume was in fighting stance quickly but one thing that changed about her that she didn't notice was that she has claws and paws instead of hands and fingers.

"What the-"

"Hehehe, the transformation is almost complete; just a few more hours."

"What are you talking about? Get over here! You are beginning to piss me off, that was the biggest mistake you have ever made, and I assure you. NOW FIGHT!"

"You are not understanding, you are going to turn into a full wolf demon tonight and I am a wolf demon tamer, I can calm you down so that you do not hurt others, although I am always looking for more companions. You see, I'm not only a wolf demon tamer, but a wolf demon collector and you are about to become the center piece in my collection."

"That's sick."

"You call it sick, but I call it "a fun, little…innocent hobby. It's like my other hobby, collecting human liver. It's the wolf demons' favorite food. Did you know that?"

"SHUT UP!"

She launched into an attack instantly but all the demon did was catch her fist and twist her arm slightly giving off a small shock of pain into Ume's body.

"By the way, I never introduced myself, I'm Akio."

_Back to the other Spirit Detectives…_

"Hiei, you never told us what happened to your wolf demon friend." Urameshi pondered.

"He was stalked by a wolf demon hunter named Akio; the foolish wolf demon wouldn't go down without a fight so Akio killed him. He was immense power."


	8. Strange Transformation

Sorry about all the typos of previous chapters. I'll try not to make anymore. I hope that so far, the story doesn't suck. :dodges a chair that was thrown: OK, OK! No need to get violent people:runs away from flying knives:

* * *

Ume was angry. She tried to hit Akio immediately. Akio dodged it with ease and knocked Ume down. She landed on the ground. She got up and shook her head. 

"Who the hell is this guy?" She thought. Akio let his guard down and Ume took this chance to kick him away.

"Ow, that hurt. You shouldn't have kicked your master. Now I'm angry, you had a chance to come quietly but you leave me no choice. I will have to kill you. Let's put it this way. I'm doing your friends, you, and the community a favor. Once you transform, you will forget all about them and attack them instantly."

Ume stared at him in horror. Just as Akio was about to make the finishing blow, when suddenly a whip came and tied Akio's arms together. It was Kurama's Rose Whip. Hiei came and was about to cut Akio in half when he somehow slipped out of Kurama's clutches. He ran a good distance away while Ume was lying on the ground twitching ever so slightly. She got up slowly.

"Are you going to be ok?" Yusuke asked.

"Minor injuries, it's no prob."

Ume started to get up but fell down.

"Ok… turns out we have a little problem; and since you're gonna ask anyways, I should just save you the trouble and answer. Yes, Kurama, I am going to still fight."

Just then she was severely cut in the back. Hiei had cut her and knocked her out but not before she could say some last words to him.

"When I wake up... Hiei… You are so…dead..." With that, she blacked out.

"I'll fight him now." Hiei stepped out from the others and challenged Akio.

"What? Now I have to get through all of you to get to her? That doesn't seem fair."

"No, it's just me."

"Well, that's different."

Right after Akio finished saying 'different,' the battle started. They clashed swords, their speeds were even. Hiei knew this and he was preparing for his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Akio saw this attack coming and he was prepared. He dashed over to Ume and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt (have you noticed that people always grab her by the collar of her shirts?) and used her as a shield. Hiei stopped before his Dragon was released.

"You don't want to attack me while I have your lil girlfriend, do you?"

Hiei remained silent. In a flash, angered, he cut Ume's collar off and caught her before she hit the ground (like she has many times before). She handed her off to Kurama. Just as he was about to set her down, the moon shone through the clouds in the sky.

Ume was transforming into her demon half. She had grown furry, had razor-sharp teeth and claws. She had blood-red eyes and a serious, unstoppable power, and an uncontrollable thirst for blood. She was about to attack Akio. He tried to tame the demon but it had no effect. He just ran off screaming, "LOOKS WHAT YOU BAKA NINGENS (stupid humans) DID! WE ARE ALL DOOMED!"

Ume looked at the Tentai, she assaulted them at once. Normally that kind of blow would have killed a normal human but Ume's demonic half was not aware of the fact they were not normal so they survived as Ume ran off in search of more blood. The group rose up steadily and when they were all up, Kuwabara was first to speak.

"Holy! THAT WAS UME! SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL US!"

"She has completely forgotten about us already." Yusuke said, stating the obvious.

Hiei, as usual, remained silent, but strangely, this time was bazaar. He had a strange look in his eyes and he ran off in the opposite direction of the road Ume had run off in.

"What's up with him?"

"He must be in denial like you were, Yusuke."

"I was never in denial! When was I in denial Kurama!"

"… Never mind that, we have to stop Ume before she hurts anyone else."

They ran towards the place they last sensed Ume was at.

_In the mean time…_

Hiei was running, he was just attacked by Ume and that happening was overwhelming. He stopped to catch his breath. He had no idea what was going to happen. He wandered aimlessly. He sat on the branch of his tree. He had no idea why he didn't just fight Ume, why he didn't kill her. He would of with any other human/demon. So he thought… He sat there and thought back, he searched his mind trying to find solution to his unanswered questions. He back thought to the day he first met Ume; it wasn't very long at all…

_Inside Hiei's mind…_

He was awoken by a knock on the head. It was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and some other girl with them. She did not state her name. She hid behind Kuwabara (since he's so TALL).

"Why are you so frightened? It is Hiei, yea, but he isn't gonna kill you…hopefully…Besides, you weren't hiding when you met Kuwabara and Kurama…Hiei, this is Ume." Yusuke introduced as he was trying to drag Ume from behind Kuwabara.

"Hi…"

"I'm gonna have a heck of a hand cramp tonight…" She said to herself, staring at the ground.

Unlike the others, Hiei was able to hear her words (even if he was farther away from her than them). He wondered what she had meant but decided he could care less about that human girl… This is what he had thought back then, he treated her the same way he had treated the others. He still did not know what changed him. Unknown to him, he was wasting precious time. Ume was currently on a rampage around the city. She was hurting people who were on the streets, but fortunately she had not killed any humans yet. The rest of the YuYu Gang tried to stop her but every time they caught up, she'd run away, usually before she could even kill anyone but sometimes she'd injure them very badly.

The Spirit Detectives weren't the only ones busy, the hospital kept getting calls about injuries all around and people kept calling the police to try and track down who's hurting everyone but they found no one. Somehow as Yusuke and the others were going after Ume when they saw her off guard. Just they were about to strike and knock out Ume, they were stopped by the police. Right behind Ume heard their orders and ran off…yet again…

"What the heck is wrong with you policemen we coulda-"Kurama cut Yusuke off before he could say something that he'll regret saying later.

"Why did you stop us officers?" Kurama asked irritated, for he too was annoyed by how close they were to catching Ume, when they were stopped so meaninglessly.

"Don't you kids watch the news? There's a killer on the loose. You should all go home."

"The killer wouldn't be on the loose if you didn't stop us." Yusuke mumbled just loud enough so that only Kurama and Kuwabara to hear. Kuwabara elbowed Yusuke in the ribs, signaling him to be quiet. They wouldn't let them go through and continue their search and Kuwabara had had enough. He brought out his Spirit Sword behind his back and sliced the policemen lightly so that they'd only get knocked out and not die.

"You almost killed them but good job, Kuwabara." Yusuke complimented.

"Did I just say that?" he whispered to Kurama.

"Yes, I did not too long ago as well."

"What's the world coming to?"

They three ran off avoiding all officers and trying to lure Ume away from them as well every time they got too close. Finally they found Ume attacking some little kid. She was about to kill him when she let out an ear-piercing scream. She was cut in the back by Hiei's katana. Everyone was glad to see him back although Hiei had found no answers to his problems.

He figured he should stop becoming so weak and just live with this problem. He figured he might be able to figure it out eventually…

His cut had hit on target and sliced up Ume's back badly. They had to fight and, as Ume was being distracted, the little kid ran away crying for his mommy. Ume was growling, her teeth showed and suddenly, she stopped. The group watched wondering why she had hesitated in striking Hiei like she had done with countless people. They all stood there, dumbfounded.


	9. A Whole New Form

Please review my story…or every chapter like Sammy Sam Sam.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ume stared at Hiei for what seemed like days. Then out of nowhere, a blow came, it was from Akio. Ume was knocked a good 3 meters away from Hiei and she was temporarily knocked out. Everyone there thought that Akio had run away or was killed or something but apparently they were wrong. Akio had a new strangely shaped dagger-like weapon with him now. It was completely black and had immense amounts of Spirit Energy surging within it. The power surged through Akio as he stood there attempting to challenge Ume to another fight, except this time Ume was a demon and Akio got a new weapon.

"Meet the Kuro Hishu (Dark Dagger). The most expensive blade you can possibly buy, or in my case, steal, from the Black-Market. I have had my eye on it for some time. According to the old woman who was selling it, the Kuro Hishu is especially made to kill wolf demons.

Ume was on her feet once again, and standing in front of Akio. She was pissed off. Akio was about to cut Ume but Hiei blocked him with his katana in fear that the Kuro Hishu might kill Ume.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Hiei stood there silently, not saying anything.

"If you are planning to stop her and still keep her alive, then there's no hope for it. At least if I kill it, I'll be able to sell the corpse on the Black Marketand make a bundle."

He circled around Hiei and his friends and stabbed Ume through her back. The deadly weapon was about to hit its mark and it was very effective…or it would have been, if it weren't for Hiei who, once again stopped Akio, by pushing Ume out of the way and catching the dagger with his own hands (ouch, that's gotta hurt). Luckily for Hiei he wasn't a wolf demon and was not affected in any way, except for getting hurt by the weapon's sharpness. He stood there holding the dagger by the point, his hand bleeding, and incredibly angered. Hiei pulled on the Kuro Hishu and took it from Akio.

Akio stepped back. He had lost his weapon, he had no reinforcements; he was as good as dead. The four had expected him to run like a coward as he had done before, and he did, or should I say, tried.

Kurama's Rose Whip wrapped itself around Akio's left leg and he was pulled to the ground. Akio was petrified; afraid of his guaranteed doom. He saw Ume getting up from when Hiei pushed her away and he suddenly had an idea.

He cut himself with his regular blade he had in the sheath around his waist. He cut himself. His blood had attracted Ume to the scene. Just as she had jumped in the way of the four, Akio took hold of his sword and cut Hiei's hand deeply. Unable to hold on to the dagger thanks to the pain, it dropped and Akio dived for it before Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara even had a chance to even realize it fell out of Hiei's hand. Akio was able to grab it and get out of the way before he was hit by a swipe of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword.

Akio stabbed Ume with his dagger and jumped out of the way as Ume tried to smack him with her claws, crying in an awful howl of pain. The sound seemed to echo into the ears of every demon within an earshot. As Hiei, Kurama and every other demon that was hiding in the human world covered their ears to shut off the sound, Ume fell to the ground and had a giant puddle of blood around her, supposedly dead, body.

Hiei stood there, recovered from the loud blast of sound, staring at Ume's demon body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He dropped down to his knees. Akio was on the floor, he had put a lot of his energy into his last blow.

Yusuke was the first to break the heavy, awkward silence, "…Why is Hiei so devastated? I thought he didn't care for anything… He's not the only one who's depressed… but even I'M taking it better than he is…"

"Yusuke, don't start with that; not now..." Kurama told Yusuke.

Hiei, feeling ripped away from the world; suddenly saw movement around Ume's body. He started inching forward and Akio got in the way (boy, is he annoying or what?). Akio grabbed his sword and slashed Hiei across his cheat. Akio had a thing where he'd hold a grudge against anyone for a very long time, and he'd always kill them for revenge, Ume was the victim this time and he wasn't going to let Hiei get in the way of his payback.

Akio turned around to finish Ume off once and for all but she was standing… She saw Hiei knocked down to the floor… Her pupil shrunk, her body changed, her fangs dulled. She was changing again, but not into her human form; she was changing in to something completely different. She had fur again but it was white, Ume's eyes were a light crimson, they were normal, she still stood on her hind legs but she had no claws. The new form was complete and everyone, except Hiei, since he was unconscious, stared in amazement.

Akio tried to stab her with the Kuro Hishu once again. Ume, off guard, didn't have enough time to dodge the blow and the dagger sliced her across her arm. Ume fell. She got up quickly for the dagger's cut felt like a slice from just a normal cut, from a normal dagger, a dull one at that.

"What the heck? I stole a weapon that doesn't even work? That old hag at the Black- Market who was selling it must have been a con…" Akio complained to himself in a panicking voice.

"Nice trick. Now it's my turn."

Ume stomped her foot down and a giant ray of spirit energy was going straight to Akio. Akio fell backwards; half dead. On the floor, he knew he was going to die this time. He had no ideas to trick Ume and kill her.

Kurama took one step toward the battle field between the two and said, "Ume, try and not to do anything you'll regret. You are not allowed to kill humans no matter what. You'll be sent to Makai Jail."

"Yeah, I won't kill him; not yet anyways."

Akio looked relieved, until Ume continue to talk from where she left off.

"I'm going to slowly make you suffer first. You will slowly die a painful and slow death."

The others twitched as she was talking. They knew they had to snap her out of it before she killed Akio.

Akio tried to crawl away but Ume just rushed up to him, grabbed him by the neck and let out Spirit Energy all around. Akio was getting hurt, cut, and bruised all over because of the slow release of energy. Anyone within 2 miles felt the sting of the Spirit Energy. Ume too, was getting hurt, but she took in very little damage. She was making Akio suffer slowly.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara wanted to stop her but covered themselves from Ume energy.

Hiei was on the floor, he was having a strange nightmare.

_He and Ume, in her human form, were standing face-to-face. _

"Hiei, help me. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I want you to kill me, get up and fight at your full power."

"I…I…I can't…"

"I never knew to stand down from a challenge. Please, I can't go on killing everyone. Do everything you can to stop me. I'm leaving it up to you."

"…"

"I have two last requests. Can you do them for me? Actually, the second one is for you."

"…Sure…"

"_Once I die, there is a heart-shaped locket that I have had for as long as I can remember. I believe it once belonged to my _real _parents. I left it in the same hands of my human parents. Please get it and keep it. Just tell my "mother" that it was my last request." _

"Alright…What's the other thing?"

"In my room there is-"

Ume was unable to finish saying her last request when she slowly began to disappear.

Soon after that, Hiei woke up._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Almost done… Maybe there will one or two more chaptersbeforethis story is done.One last thing, REVIEW!!!! Bye bye now.


	10. Back to Who She Once Was

Well, here's chapter 10. Have fun reading it! I'm getting off the computer before my mom begins to yell at me in...5...4...3...2...1...AHHHH!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei woke up from his sleep wondering if his "dream" was really _just _a dream. Seeing Ume torturing Akio made him realize it wasn't. Despite how much he really didn't want to, he had to stop Ume at all cost, even if it meant her life. He slowly got up, using his katana for support.

Ume was staring into Akio's eyes, watching him squirm and suffer; then in the corner of her eye, she saw Hiei running toward her with his trusty katana. She disappeared seconds before the strike landed and reappeared, a foot or so behind Hiei.

"You can't really be thinking about killing, me can you? After all we've been through?" Ume said trying to sound naïve and innocent.

"We've been through nothing."

"Excuse me? What do you mean? I AM Ume after all."

"You are nothing but a demon that kills for fun."

"Is that so?" Ume looked pissed off.

She hit Akio on top of his head, knocking him out. She tossed him to the side so he wouldn't be in the way.

Well, since Ume likes you so much, I'll fight you with one hand, at least until it gets interesting. Of course, you can always back down now."

"…I'm not going to back down…"

Ume just shrugged, "Alright, suit yourself, but don't say I didn't give you a chance to live."

With that, Ume formed a sword out of mid-air.

Hiei had his katana, Ume had hers; as far as anyone could see, it was a complete stalemate but there was one problem. Hiei was worn-out from fighting Akio and was in a disadvantage but he was going to fight anyways. Neither of them was moving. The town clock then struck 2 A.M. The battle started, swords swung, punches landed, metal clashed, blows had missed, Spirit Energy was unleashed and after about a few minutes, they stopped fighting for a while. Hiei looked worse and completely injured, on the other hand, Ume had nothing but a single wound from Hiei's blade.

"That hurt as much as a paper-cut." She mocked.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama couldn't take watching fights from the sidelines anymore. Just as they were going to fight a 3 vs. 1 battle, Hiei told them to back off.

"Don't come any closer. I will finish her off… for Ume's sake…"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!! YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU TWO BATTLE IT OUT?!"

"Yusuke, I'm going to stop Ume, and no else will, not even you. If you leave me no choice, I'll kill you too."

"OH YEA?! WELL JUST TRY IT!"

"Yusuke, I believe Hiei has his reasons for wanting to stop Ume on his own, he usually couldn't careless who finishes her off."

"…Ugh, well, I still think it's a bad idea."

"Let the little runt do whatever he wants, I get to fight next if anything happens." Kuwabara grumbled, finally saying SOMETHING.

"…Thank you…"

Those two words were the only thing Hiei could say to his teammates.

They nodded.

"Well, that was very touching, but may I continue tearing you to bits?" Ume said standing there somewhat annoyed.

"Don't worry, it's about to get interesting."

Once again, they leaped into battle. It went on for hours. Hours passed by as Hiei struggled to avoid Ume's attacks and make some of his own.

"I can't believe this, this demon is just toying with me. She has so much strength, how can this be? There must be a way to stop her…" Hiei thought, "That's it!"

Suddenly he stopped fighting, and ran for it.

"Man, where does he think he's going? Guess he didn't want his friends to see him die."

Ume chased after Hiei with the others following right behind them. They eventually got to Hiei's favorite tree. He was sitting on top of the same branch that he was always on. He opened up one eye and stared at Ume.

"HIEI, THIS IS NO TIME FOR A NAP!" Kuwabara screamed.

Hiei just ignored him and stared at Ume. She dropped down to the floor, her face clearly indicated that she was struggling within herself; remember things about that stupid tree and Hiei. She began to rise and she was the same.

"Do you believe you can fool me with such antics? I will not revert back to my weaker self."

She was right; she had not changed at all.

Hiei's plan had failed him and he might die for his mistake.

Ready to take a hard hit from Ume, he covered his face with his arms but did not feel a single hit from Ume.

Hiei peeked out from under his hands and saw Ume, standing in front of him, her sword held up high. She was about to finish Hiei off when she turned around. Baffled, Hiei looked behind Ume, the su

Hiei got beneath the branch fast enough to catch Ume with his arm. In Hiei's arms, Ume was reverting back to her normal self. Her Spirit Energy was fading away fast. The transformation had taken a lot out of her.

Her heart barely beating, she managed to say a few words to Hiei.

"Thank you. Please fulfill my requests. I hope I didn't hurt you or anyone else. I've been wanting to tell you something, guess I'll never have a chance to say it…"

"Try not to talk like it doesn't suit a person like you."

"It didn't mean anything."

"You were always like that, kinda cold and always keeping your cool. That's what I liked about you…"

"Ume…"

Ume was slowly closing her eyes, she had stopped talking.

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara watched sadly as Kurama was picking her up.

"The least we can do is give her a proper funeral."

"Yea…Sure..."

Kurama's face looked stunned while holding Ume up.

"Kitsune (meaning fox),what's wrong?"

"It's Ume!"

"What is it?!"

"She's alive!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dramatic ending, I know, I know. Heh…ok…I'm gonna stop now… Anyways, here's chapter 10. I finished it in just a couple of days. I was really in the writing spirit after receiving all those reviews, I guess. (this is me, getting a big head). Tee hee. Just one more chapter peoples, I am also planning to make a sequel dedicated to my friend, who's a Kurama-lover, and also any Kurama-lover. Laters.


	11. Sketchbook :last chapter:

If you write a review and it's a bad one, don't say something like 'rant all you want' or something like that. I'm not going to complain, and don't use reviews just so you can send out spam. (I apologize for accidentally making two reviews on my story that are the same thing. I messed up and now I can't delete it…)

* * *

"What! You better not be lying, kitsune! Is Ume really alive?"

"I'm not lying."

"I don't believe this……" he paused. "I knew this fool was too stubborn to die."

He turned around pretending not to care, Kuwabara smirked at him and Yusuke grinned.

"Com'on, we should get back to her house." Yusuke advised.

The others nodded, began to pickup Ume, and were going to leave when Kuwabara said something.

"What about him?" he pointed to Akio, who was still unconscious.

"We'll take care of that."

They turned to see Botan along with some ogres from Spirit World.

"We'll make sure he'll be in prison for a LONG time. You just worry about Ume."

"Alright."

Ume was brought back to her house. Her 'mother' had placed a damp towel on her forehead and got her into the bed of the infirmary at their dojo. She slept in the bed for several days with Hiei by her side the whole time.

The others were having a conversation in the next room.

"You think Ume is gonna be ok?" Botan asked concerned.

"Hopefully." Kurama replied.

"Hiei's been sticking with her the whole time, jeez, he must feel guilty about what happened, not like it was his fault anyways. It was Akio's fault."

Keiko, who was there as well, looked at Botan and they giggled.

"What's so funny? Aren't I right about him being guilty?"

"Yea Yusuke, I bet he's really guilty." Botan said sarcastically.

"What is up with you two?"

They just giggled more.

In Ume's room Hiei was still by Ume's side making sure nothing else happened to her. Ume's 'mother' stepped in and gave Ume medicine.

"This will help her recover faster." she assured him. "You must really love her if you are planning to stay with her until she recovers."

"Wha-What! I do not care for her…I just…"

"Heh, say no more, I get it."

"…"

Ume's 'mother' rose and was beginning to leave when Hiei stopped her.

"Do you know what happened to Ume's heart-shaped locket?"

Ume's mother smiled.

"Hmm…I seem to recall Ume giving me such an item when she was younger. I'll be right back."

She returned in a matter of minutes holding a little black jewelry box. Inside was the locket.

"I'm guessing she wanted to give it to you."

"…"

"Well, here you go. I was planning to keep it, but I think it'd be better off with you."

Hiei took the little black jewelry box.

Days have past since then; one day it was raining and the only one of Ume's friends that was at her house was Hiei. Suddenly, as Hiei sat there, Ume stirred. She began to wake up.

"Hey Hiei, what's up with that look on your face."

"…After all that just happened, is that all you can say to me…!"

"Huh?" she paused and thought, trying to remember what had happened. "Oh yea…tee hee…"

He just sighed.

"Well, at least you're better now. Here, you might want this back." And he tossed her the little jewelry box.

"Huh? Oh, this? I said I wanted you to have it, remember? So here, keep it." She placed the box on Hiei's hand and closed him palm.

"But it's precious to you, I can't just take it."

"You're not _taking _it; I'm_ giving _it to you. Just don't lose it or anything like that, got it?"

"I didn't get it from your ningen (human) mother just to keep it. It's yours, so take it."

"Fine, fine, have it your way." She took the locket from Hiei. "Oh, one more thing, come here."

Ume pulled on Hiei's arm and led him out the infirmary and through the dojo. They eventually got to the 'house' side of the building. She dragged Hiei all the way to her room at the end of the hallway. They opened the door with the sign still hanging on it and went in. Inside, Ume removed a giant pile of trash and laundry (mostly dirty) and revealed a 5x6 ft. box. She opened it with a key she took out from under her pillow and took out some sketch books.

"These are drawing I make of memories, such as my house, my family, and my friends." She said as she flipped through the pages showing pictures of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Ko-Enma, and Kurama, but no Hiei.

"That explains a lot, but where's my picture…not that I'm expecting it to be in there or anything like that…"

"Well…"

She turned to the next page, and there was Hiei, except there was a giant red 'X' across the drawing. She turned the page once again showing the same thing.

"About that, you see I tried to draw you but there was this look in your eyes…How to explain this…It was a kind of look of loneliness and isolation. It was practically impossible for me to draw on a piece of paper and these are the results, but at least you gave me a challenge in the drawing department, I've haven't found anything that was hard for me to draw in a while."

She then took a step closer to Hiei, she stared dead at him, and she laughed.

"What are you laughing?"

"It's just that that the look of solitude in your eyes, has well, disappeared. At least it'll be easier for me to draw." She winked at him and Hiei just looked away.

Several days past since Ume had awaken. They were just normal days, nothing out of the ordinary, except that Hiei was still forced to go to Yusuke's school for Ko-Enma's delight. Ko-Enma let Ume have the chance to stay in the Makai World and be summoned back to the human world when needed but she didn't mind staying with her human parents-who were quite happy about it.

"Besides, it'd be a pain if you had to keep sending me back and forth." was what she would say every time the subject was brought up.

"Well, at least I don't have to go back and forth worlds to visit you." Hiei had whispered to her in a voice so soft, that if it weren't for Ume's wolf-like ears, she wouldn't have been able to hear.

"Hey, Hiei, wake up!"

Ume had thrown a rock at Hiei who was sleeping in his usual spot.

"Leave me alone."

"Com'on, you need to pose so I can draw you."

"Can't you draw from memory, like you do the others?"

"Your picture will look much better if you'd model for me."

"You have got to be kidding right?"

"Come on!"

"Argh, you owe me for this."

He lazily jumped from the tree and followed Ume to her house.

"Hehe, alright, sure, sure, now hurry up already."

"Hey, why don't you get in an outfit and I can draw you in it."

"Now you're pushing it."

* * *

I know, I know, my ending wasn't the best ever, but I guess I'm better at making ending of chapters than in stories. Anyways, I'm planning to make my 2nd story soon! P.S. I might change my ending, I'm not sure. 


End file.
